Possibilities R Series
by RazzDazz
Summary: This is a series based on ‘what ifs’ and ‘if onlys’ with no significant agendas or incidences. There are five short stories starring the same heroine Haruhi with five different heroes Tama/Neko/Hikaru/Kasa/Kyoya. Last Chapter Up & Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

This is a series based on 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' with no significant agendas or incidences. There are five short stories starring the same heroine with five different heroes. The stories might be in any genre. The stories could also lead to no particular time or place. The stories could be light or dark depending on the characters whims and my Muses fancies.

Originally, the title for 'Possibilities R' was 'Midnight.' But I found that it wasn't an appropriate title when not all the stories are set at twilight, dusk or for that matter midnight. I guess you could look at the 'R' in 'Possibilities' as 'aRe' or 'Romance.'

It has always been a style of mine to write OOCs in different scenarios, one-shots with subjective endings. I normally don't stick to canon only when there's a need then I shall comply. This series is subjected to the same treatment. Each story would be entered randomly. As usual, I won't divulge more because I would like them to be a surprise and that wouldn't be fun or fair for me and you if I did.

I will however tell you of the titles (in no particular order):

- 'Velvet' (Haruhi/Tamaki) – my 1st time writing this pair

- 'Persona' (Haruhi/Kasanoda)

- 'Satin' (Haruhi/Hikaru) – also another 1st for this pair

- 'Spellbound' (Haruhi/Nekozawa)

- 'Silk' (Haruhi/Kyoya)

I hope you would enjoy reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them. As always, thank you for reviewing and Happy New Year! ~Wink & smile~

So, let's begin 2009 with…


	2. Chapter 2

SILK

I entered an established inn, as twilight set in, giving it a shady look. The inn had a good reputation for having bad patrons. It was a known fact that high-powered officials usually frequented this place for the exclusive, exquisite and exotic entertainment this place offered. I got to know that the shadow king frequented this place for pleasure. One might think that I would know how the shadow king looked like from the chief.

He only told me to look out for a person bearing the appearance of an angel yet exudes the dark aura of a demon. I noticed the hall was slowly filling in with customers. They all looked like angels having demonic auras! My eyes caught sight of numerous heads turning in awe, and lust at a most handsome man with flawless fair skin I'd ever seen. He'd long glossy dark hair tied with a leather strip at his nape.

Observing him at a darkened corner, his arrogant demeanor was very pronounced and the cold disregard in his eyes gave him off as a masochist. So, this was the shadow king. An angel's appearance with a demon's aura and he was seen entering alone into one of the seven coloured special rooms called The Purple. I viewed the entertainment agenda he had chosen for his pleasure. He needed two women doing stuff unimaginable to satisfy him.

And he needed a musician playing haunting, sentimental music on the flute to boot to set the mood for… the 'play.' The Purple was created to suit customers having extraordinary appetites. I gagged inwardly when the manager informed me that the shadow king wanted me to play for him. He said he'd heard of my musical talents had helped customers and 'workers' to forget their troubles and perform the 'plays' with ease and joy.

I thought of a thousand valid excuses to escape from playing my flute for him. Somehow, after observing him, it disturbed me and I didn't know the reason for this discomfort. I dragged myself toward The Purple room. My hands felt clammy and cold. I rubbed both hands on my black pants. I breathed deeply as I turned the knob and exhaled as I shut the door behind me. The dimly lit room was silent, and I saw the players were on the huge four-poster bed covered with luxurious deep purple silk sheets.

Good, the shadow king was refreshing himself for the 'play'. The room was donned with soft lilac and long white thin lace screening me about thirty paces from the bed but near the balcony. I stood outside on the balcony drinking in the calmness of the starlit midnight sky. I felt the tension easing away after gazing at the soft silvery soothing beam of the elusive moon. I slid back into the room while closing one door to the balcony, and left the other open.

There was a sudden breeze gushing in as I took off my mantle. With the breeze slowly blowing my hair from my face, I unbuttoned two buttons of my black silk shirt. I sat on the musician's seat. At the side of my hip was my flute, which I took out. I closed my eyes and played a warm up number, a soaring, peaceful piece just for me and I was smiling after I finished playing it. Slowly opening my eyes, I blew out a relieved sigh.

I was taken aback when I realized there were two intense onyx eyes belonging to the shadow king staring at me, penetrating my inner peace. My breath hitched and I immediately blinked, and when I opened my eyelids, those eyes weren't there. I shook my head, probably I was imagining things. I was about to play the first haunting sentimental number when I felt intense eyes on me again. I blinked and thought I saw fire in those black eyes before it disappeared.

Then out of the blue I heard him giving me a command to play while facing them 'play' at a bloody twenty paces! The very notion of doing so was bizarrely uncomfortable. I'd no intention to watch but perhaps during their 'play' when a favourable situation presented itself I could kill him. Disgruntled, I snatched my musician's seat and set it at twenty paces from the bed that had three gorgeous naked persons, embracing and kissing passionately.

I couldn't swallow my saliva because if I did, I'd throw up. I quickly played the sentimental number with my eyes closed, but was late in tuning off voices. I heard another insidious command from the shadow king to watch them 'play'. He just grated my nerves. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the three humping gorillas. His eyes were on me while the two women did things to him in ways my puny mind couldn't understand but my body seemed to respond in a manner that I found humiliating and exasperating.

He caressed, bit, sucked, and licked as I continued playing my flute with steely determination while my lower regions were giving me hell. He taunted me with steamy, sexy, erotic positions that I didn't know existed and he had his way with the two women who were like putty in his hands. I perspired in heat and desperation. He wasn't smiling but it showed in his eyes. Gone were traces of cold disregard. In its place was a consuming fire. I felt I've fallen into a fiery sea.

I was fuelled up with anger at him but more towards myself. The desire was strong enough to hold his fiery gaze with mine. I played a moving, romantic sentimental while my eyes swept his length slowly, eating him alive with my eyes, enticing him with my music. The music grew and echoed hauntingly ten-folds as I did him with my music and my eyes never once wavered from his eyes.

His increased pleasure could be seen as he trembled and completely lost control of himself. He quickly eased himself with the woman he was doing with and their kiss deepened. The other woman got it hard and long as he bit her shoulder. She cried in ecstasy. I definitely wasn't enjoying myself. I'm way over my head on this one. While he was extremely busy 'playing' something unexpected happened.

The two gorgeous women changed into two huge phantom snakes. I completely jumped off my seat, and it toppled causing one of the snakes to head out towards me. I held out my flute and it changed into a double-edged spear. I swung it horizontally, just in time to slice its head. Glancing at the dead snake, it had changed into a headless woman. Her head was at a corner with a slim forked tongue hanging out from her mouth.

I yelled at the shadow king to snap out of it but it was futile. The snake woman had coiled herself around him. He was immobile and he was gasping for air. If I moved closer the snake would crush the shadow king in its deadly embrace. If I made a move for it, it would spit venom onto my face and I would die within ten paces. I tried taking a step back, the snake woman hissed and took a swing at me with her tail. I was surprised. This snake woman was like a lizard. A hybrid?

This must be an evolved snake woman because the ones I knew couldn't do that. With a rapid flick of my wrist, I threw my spear at a breakneck speed piercing the snake's lower jaw thus penetrating through the left eye. Blood spewed on the shadow king, as the snake woman released her hold of him. He fell forward, just as the snake transformed into a full bodied woman and fell backwards. I strode toward the demon king who'd passed out.

I kicked the snake woman's scaly legs away from the shadow king's waist. I snatched the spear from her eye, twirled it to rid of the blood from it. When I stopped, it returned to being a flute and I strapped it against my hip. I'm a slender woman compared to his burly self. I'm not that strong enough to carry him on my shoulder, so I left him on the bloodied, slimy floor. My task was over. I'd protected the shadow king.

I'd better disappear before the king's guards burst into this room. I took a cursory glance at the shadow king. He was a fine example of the male specimen. I learnt a valuable lesson today. Men were different from women. Women could still be aware of her surroundings. Men were totally absorbed in the acts of the flesh to notice the slightest danger.

I took off the spiffy looking VR headgear and blinked hard several times. Glancing at my partner who was doing the same thing, as I did before slipping his glasses on, he turned his head toward my direction. I jumped off the VR seat clearly miffed and he grabbed my hand. With a dissatisfied frown etched on my face, I glared at him.

"Kyoya-senpai, when I took up this medical VR research project with you, I expected it to be a meaningful one to help people with acute phobias like my fear of thunder to be able to control the fear. Not to be saddled in… this insane Virtual Romance Site, as you call it." Still, my heart was pounding very hard from the things I'd experienced albeit in the VR world with the man next to me. Ba-bump… Ba-bump… I didn't know what to make of this sudden feeling I was having. It left me quite perturbed.

"Where's the merit in just doing it medically when it could be a unique fulfillment to have some simulated elements as simulators to broach stimulated reactions? This is behavioral science in practice with virtual reality, which is part and parcel of our research." He smiled his usual sly, half smile which infuriated me even more. "Besides, there's more to human nature than meets the eye." He lifted my hand which was in his gentle grip to his lips, "Don't you think so?"

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

VELVET

The Golden King was furious. Someone had better come up with answers for the attempted assassination. The person who had the answers was the assassin who had disguised herself as a musician who was now out cold in his dungeon. He was informed that the assassin was unconscious. It had been two days. He stormed out of his study and strode with long strides with a face that could freeze his enemies at fifty paces. He entered the dungeon where a few guards immediately stood rod still with right hands on their chest.

He demanded to know which cell the assassin was in. The shortest of the guards quickly responded and brought him to the assassin's cell. The guard unlocked the cell door, the king entered and walked at the side of the stone bed on which the battered assassin slept. He peered closer, her sleeping face and body was caked with dirt and blood. Her being had suffered numerous injuries during her escape. He remembered how dumbfounded the guards were at what they had witnessed. They scrambled in a frenzy to catch the daring escaped assassin.

The King happened to glance out of the window of his study and saw the assassin making a daring leap from a six-stories building. He ran to the window, sticking out his head to see her landing on her feet like a cat. The assassin clutched her arm to her chest, as she ran off to the western alley. He immediately ran out of his study. The assassin had a lot to explain. He barked orders to his men, and they scoured the bastion's western alley like hounds searching for her. The king had a crossbow with him as he spotted her leaping from roof to roof.

His trained eye caught her fast movement. He took aim above his quarry's ankle and shot her. The arrow found its mark and the assassin faltered in mid-air. She yelped in pained shock, feeling the sharp pierce of an arrow on her right leg. Her momentum faltered and gravity did its part. She caught the roof's brim with one good hand and hung on, trying to swing her good leg up. She glanced down and saw the party and the king stopped at where she was, looking up at her hanging on the roof's brim.

The general shot an arrow at the hand that was holding the brim, and with a cry of frustration she let go. She landed on her bottom and hit her injured arm on the ground. She bit down a cry of pain. Her eyes narrowed in pain, five guards surrounded her while pointing their swords at five different parts of her body. She was roughly jerked up to her feet by two guards and shoved into the steel cage.

If not for her injuries, she looked beautiful. Her soft beauty captivated him especially when he closed his eyes and smiled in rapture as she played her flute as if dancing with a secret lover. Out of volition, his hand stroked her hair. Her hair was soft to touch. The king held the tresses a while, then moved to the length of her cool throat. He stopped at the soft movement of her chest, and rested his hand on her left breast. The beating of her heart was strong yet soft. He wondered what sort of person the assassin was. Because no assassin would save a target but she did. Why?

He was intrigued by her and the only thing bothered him was that the assassin had the answers he wanted about the attempted assassination. Looking at her battered condition it was impossible to move her so he instructed for the royal healer to tend to her wounds. It took another two days before she came around. She was transferred to the upper boards for guests instead of in the dungeon. Her injuries were tended to with extreme care by the senior healer and her two assistants. She thanked the healers while smiling in gratitude after taking medicine orally.

Suddenly, she felt a dark presence looming over her. Her instant reaction was catching hold of the person's throat. But, she was fatigued, out of sorts and not in any condition to react normally. So, she chose to open her eyes to look directly into the eyes her captor. His face was very close to hers. His amethyst eyes held many deep secrets. None of them were happy ones. She saw bitterness, sadness, hatred, and torment in its depths. She didn't know what to think about the pronounced emptiness she saw in his deep-set intense eyes.

His breath was minty with a tinge of tobacco, as he spoke in a gruff whisper, "Who are you?"

She snapped out from her trance like state and without blinking she answered truthfully, "Not someone you can trust."

He pursued his questioning, "Who's the contractor?"

She shrugged, "I'm not an assassin." And she looked him with knowing sincerity, "Try weeding your yard."

"You threw a dagger at me when I was about to drink," He pressed on, "Why did you save me?"

"It was a humane thing to do," She replied, "If not you would've drunk the poison that your treacherous bodyguard put in and died." She nodded once, then frowned, "The dagger was for your bodyguard." She was too tired and drowsy to speak now.

"You ran away, then was captured, and tried to escape again." His last question really bumped her common sense out of the window. "Even though, you were innocent and to endure these injuries…"

Her focus was off, as was her vision. She tried to stay awake but was futile. The medicine had kicked in. Simple reason, she panicked but before she could say it, her tongue betrayed her, "It would be nice if you could kiss them away." Luckily, she'd drifted off to dreamland because if she saw how shocked he was and his response to her request, she could've died of mortification.

"CUT!" The director yelled, "It's a wrap." He clapped his hands in satisfaction. "Good job everyone." The cast and crew seconded his applause.

Haruhi opened her eyes and sat up looking at her senpai, Tamaki who was briskly walking away towards his trailer. She put her forefinger on her lips where his lips was just a few minutes ago. It felt warm and… Ba-bump! Ba-bump! What was this feeling? She knew they were just actors but this unnamable feeling she had it was real. She still stared the empty path he took to his trailer, even though it was now void of his presence.

Elsewhere, in a trailer, Tamaki took off his costume, a military form-fitting coat and flung it to the floor. Unbuttoning his white silk shirt, he walked toward his bunk and dropped himself on it. Looking at the ceiling, feeling… something he couldn't identify with. The feeling intensified when he… He smiled sleepily, and in his state of consciousness and sleepiness, he had a rather wet dream of a shared embrace and passionate kiss that evolved into something…

The End


	4. Chapter 4

PERSONA

The field was filled with soldiers of diverse ranks, high officials, and the ladies of the court. Of course, the red king was present too. He was known as the red king because of his crimson hair. Looking at them the stranger just wanted to high tail far away from here and didn't mind being branded a coward. The way the men looked at the stranger was as if he was a pest that needed to be exterminated before an epidemic broke loose. The stranger ignored their ferocious 'to do me in' stares without the need for the tournament.

Instead, the stranger was too entranced with the smell of grass, horses, leather, polished metal weapons, armours and sweat to notice a few ladies sending him wicked glances. The familiar scent of freedom and danger sent excited chills down his spine. How he missed the hustle and bustle of tournaments and practices. He stood with feet apart and hands on hips, closing his eyes while inhaling the air and savouring the moment. He felt so alive! He was smiling from ear to ear. He was beyond happy. In fact, he was at his best whenever he's in the field.

The ladies who were present got excited just by seeing him smiling to himself, and sighing to themselves. He knew what's on these ladies minds. They weren't all innocent ones. While, the men were both irritated that the women favoured the stranger than their own. They were also confused at the change of personality. Never had they seen anyone so happy to be on the field. It was then that they knew they were in trouble. The stranger wasn't an amateur and was in his element. He looked extremely happy and oddly, looked comfortable on field amongst the soldiers.

This stranger was someone that they should be wary of. From his keen stance, one could tell that he had an undeniable strength, commendable focus, commanding composure and outstanding skills from way he was holding and swinging his sword in warm-ups. The opponent was also observing him. He noted the stranger had no flaws and thought this stranger had seen and experienced heavy, rough and tough battles that not many of them were privileged to be in. Who was this stranger? He would need to do something to win this stranger.

The opponent realised that the stranger's sword fighting skills were classical and graceful yet deadly. The vice chief of guards approached the opponent and the stranger. The opponent's ears perked wanting to know the stranger's name.

The vice chief slightly frowned at the odd name the stranger had given. He was simply known as 'Ranka.' Looking at him, both vice chief and opponent noted that he was slight built and had large set of gentle, and warm brown eyes. The stranger had a sort of effeminate innocence about him that was appealing and intriguing. The opponent's frown deepened, what was he thinking? The stranger was a young man entering a tournament. He wasn't the weak type. That was apparent in his warm-ups. He only looked like one. Both the vice chief and the opponent immediately regained their poise.

The opponent and the stranger went into the battling arena. They were to choose their weapons for the competition. The opponent was the red king himself and he preferred the long axe. The stranger made an odd choice as he picked up two short wooden staffs. The vice chief looked skeptical and asked the stranger whether he'd wanted to change his choice of weapons. His response was a smile which was more of an answer than spoken words. The stranger was satisfied with his choice. The red king bristled in quiet impatience. He wanted it to be over and done with.

The stranger didn't do any warm ups this time around. He just sat on the ground placing his weapons in front of him. The call for both contenders to step forward in the fighting arena made the red king to jump into the arena much to the glee of the spectators. The stranger slipped into the arena looking relaxed. The wooden staffs were in each hand, but he didn't raise them as should in battle or tournaments.

"Ready," the vice chief announced, "Begin!"

The red king made the first move. He swung the long axe diagonally at the stranger. It was easily avoided by turning swiftly to the side. The breadth between the axe's blade and the stranger's face was a mere inch. It was like watching a furious yet graceful dance between these two contenders. It was always the red king advancing the attacks while the stranger fended them off with ease. Those present got agitated just watching how easy the attacks were deflected. They began to jeer at the stranger for not attacking. The stranger was expressionless in the competition. He let the spectators jeered him.

The only expression shown was in his eyes. His warm brown eyes had turned a forceful tempest. But still he didn't use his weapon on his opponent. The red king was a little taken aback with the strong expression in his eyes which gave a disturbing impression to the king as the stranger's demeanor changed from calm to calmer. A dangerous sign of tactical killing associated with predators. It meant that the effeminate looking stranger had gotten serious. The king was exhilarated that he had found his match in this slight built contender. He decided to go for the 'killing' as well, as he aimed for the musician's gut.

The stranger thwarted the aim by jumping high in mid-air, somersaulted and hit the king's shoulder with the wooden staff. The other staff missed to hit the back of the king's head. The staff hit below the king's right elbow as the stranger landed on his feet like a cat. His back was behind the dazed king. He half turned to meet the king who was too shocked, with eyes bulging in pain and disbelief. If not for the king's quick reflexes, the king would've collapsed to the ground. The crowd became silent. They were too shocked at the scene they'd just seen.

The stranger approached the king, nodded his head, "Are you alright, Your Majesty?" He then extended his hand of which the king didn't take.

Instead he took a swing at the stranger's torso with his axe, "You shouldn't drop your guard. This is a tournament. It could get bloody and fatal." He slashed the stranger's torso. But, it wasn't deep enough to slice him in two. The audience cheered as the winner was their king.

"A sportsman, you're not." The stranger glared at him while clutching his bleeding torso. His eyes held contempt, and… to the king's discomfort … disappointment. "You must learn to distinguish real battles to tournaments." Then, they were glassy, as he fell to the ground unconscious.

The stranger was put on a stretcher and taken to the healers' tent to receive immediate medical attention and treatment. The red king felt guilty as he stared at the stranger's limp body as he was brought away. Somehow, the word 'sportsman' made him feel that he was doing something terribly weird. Why did that one word bother him so? The word 'sportsman' kept nagging him as he was walking towards his tent when one of the healer's assistants ran to him, blocking his way with his arms flailing in panic.

"Your Majesty! You'd better come with me," He was panting, "Please, come now. It's about the stranger…"

"What about him?" The king queried in annoyance, he didn't want to know anything about the stranger because he didn't want to feel horrible. He was a warrior king but he really felt small in the eyes of the slight built stranger. It didn't bode well with him. "Dead, I presume?"

The assistant healer shook his head, "He's not who you think he is."

"What're you talking about?" The king scowled at the assistant healer.

The poor fellow looked pale, "I can't say it aloud here. Please, sire come with me." He looked at the king imploringly until the king sighed in resignation. They walked quickly into the tent.

The senior healer gestured them over to the narrow makeshift bed on which the stranger was laying on. The king looked at the senior healer as he approached at his side. The senior healer turned to him, "The stranger you fought wasn't a man but a maiden."

The red king looked at the senior healer as if he was mad. The senior healer was not known to joke so he quickly glanced at the unconscious figure who was his opponent. The senior healer uncovered the upper body and the king gaped in surprise at seeing to perfect creamy mounts with pinkish tint on each mount. The first thing he did was to kiss her. Her lips were soft and tender and untouched. The second was to check whether those becoming mounts were real. He averted his gaze while his hands cupped her breasts.

The healer knocked his hands away glaring as he did so, "Your Majesty, please restrain from abusing this battered body!" Then he immediately covered back the stranger's upper body.

The king blinked at the healer in confusion and shock, "They're real!" That was all he could say. He had nothing more to say. He was at a loss for words. He wasn't one with a glib tongue either. Besides, his tongue was currently frozen. It made speaking and swallowing impossible, even breathing. He wasn't perverted for making sure she was the real thing. He looked at her face again. She looked familiar. She was… He started to hyperventilate.

SPLASH!

He was drenched from head to toe. He stopped shaking the person who was in his grip. He looked at the poor person he was shaking. His heart nearly stopped, that person was Haruhi.

She looked completely dazed, "Are you alright, Kasa-kun?" Then she slumped on him.

He immediately held her in his arms with one hand holding hers. Ba-bump! Ba-bump! His heart was pounding so hard he was afraid that it might burst from his chest whenever she gave him that innocent chocolaty gaze. He could hardly breathe. Why did it have to be her? He felt his cheeks grow warm and was glad that he was tanned and not fair. If she knew what kind of crazy dream he had… What did he dream about? He hadn't an inkling of it, as it just drifted away as soon as she was next to him. He didn't want her to see how her nearness had affected him.

Why was he here? He looked around and realised they were in a baseball park. They were playing baseball. He was wearing a baseball uniform. What was going on? The other members ran towards them. He noted Tamaki and Kyoya weren't happy with his lack of self-control. The Hiitachin twins were cracking their knuckles as they made their way towards him. Was it because he shook Haruhi? That must be it. How could he exercise self-control? He wasn't even sure why he was on the ground drenched.

"What're you doing, Bossa-kun?" Kaoru enquired while frowning at him. He stopped his twin from attacking him.

He just stared at them in confusion, "What did I do?"

It was Haruhi who stopped the princes charming from pulverizing him. "If not for him pushing me out of the way, I might be in a similar disoriented condition as he is now or worse." She looked at him, "The fast ball hit your head. You were unconscious."

"Not from where I was standing…" Hikaru growled at him "Some unconscious dream you had, Casanova-kun."

Haruhi flushed at that statement. He looked at her with bewildered eyes. Why was she feeling shy all of a sudden? He was most gentle when he shielded her from the ball taking the blow and dropped on his back with her cradled in his embrace. Instinctively his hand was on the back of her head but the impact of the fall connected their beings more than either had expected. She doubted he remembered it. He was still disoriented. His hand was holding hers. He was unaware of it. What was this feeling? She felt warm and tingly... Ba-bump! Ba-bump! She had never felt this way before.

"Kasa-kun," Kyoya gave him a look of a grim reaper, "How long do you intend to hold her hand?"

He looked at his hand and blanched, he was holding Haruhi's hand. He quickly released her hand, "Sorry." He glanced at Haruhi, "What did I do?

"In your state of 'unconsciousness' you were conscious enough to grope her!" Tamaki cried, "Oh! My poor daughter…"

"What did I do?!" He cried in exasperation and apprehension at them.

"You kissed her and put your grubby hands on her breasts, you moronic beast!" The Hiitachin twins yelled and the guys gave him a Medusa glare.

He could only stare and blink stupidly as realization sank into his not so cloudy mind, he turned blue then blanched, "WHAT?!" Then he froze in solid mortification, keeled over and fainted.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

SPELLBOUND

Blue. Clear, light, and soothing colour… But, wait! I shook my head to clear my sleep fogged vision to have envisioned the colour blue. I was looking at the cat, or to be exact the cat's blue eyes. It was sitting on my chest, peering closer to my face. I was startled at seeing it sitting on my chest as if it belonged there and staring with innocent blues at me. The cat blinked. I blinked back. It licked my nose which was a surprise to me. In general, cats were allergic to me. They would run a mile away whenever they saw me. But, not this cat. It jumped off my chest to settle on the perfectly mowed lawn, and sat next to me.

The small secluded garden with a small gazebo that was covered with foliage was my secret place. I would often come here to rest and read when I wasn't needed at the host club. Glancing at the tawny coloured cat, I noted this wasn't the first time the cat was here with me. The first time I met this snot nosed furry fellow was on a rainy day. I was crouching in fear of thunder. It was my phobia. The cat went straight towards me and put a gentle paw on my trembling hands as if to reassure that nothing was going to happen to me as long as the cat was here with me.

The cat snuggled closer so I could hold it to ease my anxiety. I buried my face in its warm fur. I felt my anxiety ease away with every gentle intake of breath and expulsion of it. I smiled, "You're very good at this, aren't you, cat?" The cat turned its head to meet my gaze and purred softly. I smiled wider, "You're a lifesaver." I hugged it, "Yes, you are."

Looking at that time, I knew the cat and I were bound together by a spell or something. It was inevitable. I would be sitting in the gazebo reading my books or doing homework alone and the cat would be on my lap as if it belonged there. There were times when I felt like the world was unfair to me and I cried my eyes out. The cat endured my tears of frustration, and anger, as I used it as my wet cushion. I felt very relaxed with the cat. I would complain that the hosts were too protective of me. Kasanoda-kun was just as bad as they were in terms of looking out for me.

I was expected to excel in my studies. I was expected to get one of the top five spots in Ouran every year for me to remain here. I was expected to do well in clubs of my choosing. I agreed to these terms. I didn't mind the studying and the hard work. It was part and parcel of what I wanted for my future. But what I didn't expect was that I didn't get to choose my club. Due to my clumsiness created by a fluke of circumstance I was subjected to unfair craziness. I was recruited by an over-dramatic club president and supported by his equally cool, calculating vice president.

I couldn't get into another club because my hands were tied and my services were exclusively for the host club. There would be no need for my participation of other clubs. There were lots of things for a bound servant to do in that host club to last forever. On top of that, I had to contend with Tamaki's exercise of his weird 'fatherly' theatrics on me. Kyoya would calculate the odds of me not being able to repay my debts in full. The senpais Mori and Huni would be secretly enjoying while observing the ruckus concerning me and the Hiitachin twins would create more havoc for me.

Not that I was ungrateful for the opportunity of being one with the elite guys of Ouran but it could really be a killer. Fame was a troublesome element for a cross dressing commoner such as me. Life was such a killer that it was unbearable for me. The cat looked at me as if it understood my every word. Stroking the cat, "But with all that madness. I like them. I like the club. I like what I'm doing at the club. It could be exasperating yet I find that it's educational at the same time too." I sighed, "Only sometimes I wished things were normal, you know."

I continued stroking its tawny fur, "It was made odder with that incident with Umehito-senpai."I shook my head to clear the unwarranted image of entangled bodies on the floor of the third music room in front of the horror-struck guys, and screaming fangirls. "From that moment, our bodies touched I felt a stirring of something… I don't know what it is. It was made worse when our lips accidentally… well, it's too embarrassing for me. But, it made me feel cold and hot at the same time. I felt lightheaded. My heart was beating wildly. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but stare at him."

I slapped my forehead and laughingly said to the cat, "I must be out of my mind. The stress working for the host club had made me delusional. Yeah, that must be it." I hugged the cat, "He felt nice albeit the awkwardness in our situation. Come to think of it, he felt just like you." I tilted my head, looking at the cat, "How odd."

The bell rang and I frowned at the sound and sighed in resignation. I brought the cat at eye level, "Break's over. It's time for my next class." I kissed the cat's mouth, "You're my lucky charm, you know," and smiled at the cat cheerfully, "See you tomorrow." I released it and gathered my things jamming them into my bag. I stood up and waved goodbye at the staring cat.

The cat kept staring at the object of his obsession until she disappeared from his line of view and slowly transformed into a boy of eighteen years with blond hair and blue eyes. Luckily no one saw him for he was naked and he quickly conjured a quick spell. He was dressed in Ouran's uniform. He had no need for his black hooded cape, and gloves. She had broken the Tokerev curse that day in the third music room. But he did carry his puppet cat in his pocket. He smiled as he touched his lips. Unbeknownst to her, she had kissed him again. Her words echoed in his mind engraving themselves in his memory banks.

"Oh, my dear Haruhi," he smiled a little wider, "you're also my lucky charm." He put his palm on his chest, "I feel the same way about you too."

The End

A/N: Okay, I reckon you might get confused with this story, so I recommend you to read my first Neko/Haru fic entitled, "Curse Breaker." You'll understand the story better if you did. Otherwise, just treat this story as a stand-alone ficlet because it is. This story is pretty straight forward with less fantasy engrained in it. I truly wanted to write an enchanting story for Neko/Haru in this series. But, I could only come up with this story. I'm sorry if my Tama/Haru ficlet entitled "Velvet" wasn't interesting enough (it's my first time writing this pair). I'm pretty happy about my Kyo/Haru, and Kasa/Haru ficlets for this series. I'm left with Hika/Haru fic entitled "Satin." It is also my first attempt at writing a fic on this pair. Hopefully, it'll turn out alright. Till next time, happy reading and thanks for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

SATIN

I gasped for breath because one of the evil king's inquisitors splashed cold water on my face and body. I scrambled in a sitting position, my eyes squinting at the light and the pounding pain in my head. I held a weak hand up, and grimaced in pain. I remembered now. Obviously, I was in a torture chamber. My brother, where was he? He wasn't here in the dungeon of the enemy. I frowned slightly through narrowed eyes then blinked several times to clear my vision. I swallowed and my throat felt like sandpaper. I coughed to clear my parched throat.

The little spittle on my lips was used to moisten my dry lips. It was difficult, with my head and body aching everywhere. It didn't help matters, when the inquisitor pulled me to my feet yelling at me about the event that happened three days ago. So, I was out cold for three days. No wonder I was dehydrated. I didn't answer him because I was weak and it hurt to talk. Besides, it was stupid of the inquisitor to question a person in my condition. He poked my chest. I just let him do it. I had no desire to kill him. It was a waste of my time and effort.

He wasn't my prime target. I'd to conserve my energy for the one that must be killed. My brother was still missing somewhere in the enemy's territory. Of course, my silence only enraged the poor fellow to the point of him using his pudgy fists on my face. I'd be dead without completing my search. This was pointless. I'd have to make my escape soon. I winced and grunted in pain as he slammed my body on the ground and began to kick me furiously on my stomach. I'd no doubts that all the inquisitors here have some deep psychological problems.

No sane man would continuously injure injured captives. I spat blood on the floor, and smiled slightly. Still, my plan B worked. I'm in the dungeon in the enemy's castle. Now, I have to get out of here since my brother wasn't here. I'd to get up ground to start hunting for my brother and the target. The inquisitor bristled in rage seeing me smile. He tried to kick me, but I rolled away from his booted foot. This gave me a wide berth to kneel on one leg while the other leg pushed my body up.

The furious inquisitor came charging at me like a mad bull and it only took my bootless foot to succumb him into oblivion. My entire body hurt like hell especially my upper body. I didn't care about the pain. The thing I cared about was finding my missing brother. The place was crawling with guards. How to elude them? Then, at the corner of my eye, I saw a path leading up ground. It was deserted. I was instantly on my guard. I skirted the path like lightning, which led me to up ground. But, there were three guards securing the area. I backed up against a shadowed corner.

This wasn't good. I'd to create a diversion. I had a gift for mimicry, which I learnt from a family of traveling performers when I was younger. I threw my voice disguised as a baby crying behind a barrel of olives. The barrel was twenty paces from where they stood. The cry alerted them as they looked at each other in curiosity. One of them approached it, while I took the opportunity to make my presence known to the other two. With great effort, I raised my injured arm and with the good arm, bashed their heads together.

Of course, that didn't help ease the pain in my injured arm. The first guard looked behind the barrel but found no crying infant there. He did, however, discover me bashing his comrades' heads and yelled, "Es-Con!" many times, which meant escaped convict. That alerted the other guards nearest his post to answer his emergency call. I smiled gleefully, enjoying the adrenalin rush of being chased by guards. I saw the balcony, and made a leap on it. I estimated the casualty on my battered body and gambled that I'd be fine so long I didn't hit my head on the pavement.

Without hesitation, I leapt and made a double twist before touching ground with both feet. I flinched in pain because my arm was worse off than ever. I was on the balcony with the sliding door wide open. Sliding door? Was this the new rage in the dark ages? I hadn't the time to think about it. I slipped inside the dimly lit room slowly. I smelled a delightful waft of narcissus perfume. Was it even available in the dark ages? Probably, but I hadn't time to think about this either. The corner of my eye caught sight of something white, and brilliant.

The gown was a sleeveless, slim A-line, pure satin white, with little rosettes on the bodice, satin-like velcro above elbow gloves and glass slippers studded with sparkly diamante. An exquisitely embroidered white lace for a veil completed the ensemble. The person wearing the gown was slipping her left foot into the glass slipper but at my little intake of breath had turned and her eyes grew wide of shock. She gasped and I gaped… I know her… What was she doing here? And dressed in that? What's going on? On top of it all, was there such a design back in the dark ages? He would have to do research after he'd found his brother.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

"Hey! Hikaru…" Tamaki snapped his fingers at my face. "C'mon, man… Stop looking horrified and pay attention."

I blinked and shifted from the object of my surprise to gaze uncomfortably at him. Tamaki was standing by my side wearing an expensive dark gray tuxedo. I was wearing the same expensive tuxedo but in lighter shade of gray. I found it hard to breathe as Haruhi walked down the aisle with a bouquet of calla lilies in her gloved hands. Click! On her right. Flash! In about seven paces in front of her. How could I have spaced out like that? Though it was inconceivable that the very thought of me daydreaming could well mean that I was stressed out.

Tamaki glanced at me, "That's Haruhi in a wedding dress NOT Nekozawa in a wedding dress." Tamaki was so excited, he kept on blabbering, "Oh, my daughter looks sooo beautiful in a wedding dress…"

She was approaching… Be still my heart. It was pounding so hard I thought I saw stars. Where was Kaoru? I flinched slightly every time there was a flash or click of a camera. I kept inhaling and exhaling. I felt hot and bothered. I was perspiring unnecessarily. All the while wishing the ordeal would end. No wonder I succumbed to daydreaming. It helped me to forget the swirling of emotions that I was currently experiencing. My breath hitched as she came to stand by my side. Her warm, innocent brown eyes gazed at me. I felt I was drowning in their chocolaty gaze.

Then, suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and found Kaoru in similar coloured tuxedo, smiling at my flushed face. "Kaoru?! Where were you? Why did you take so long to finish your photographic assignments in Paris and Milan?" I grabbed him by the lapels, "Did you know I was worried? I hadn't slept well for a month. My mind and body were feeling like dead weights! I was busy for three weeks preparing for next week's spring fashion week without you. Everyone and everything depended on me. Bro, don't ever put me in this sort of shit! I can't take the stress, man! I'd to resort to daydreaming to keep me sane."

I blanched, realising my sudden outburst might have sounded harsh and insensitive and might even offended Haruhi's feelings. I started to run in search for her. But Kaoru grabbed my arm, "She didn't hear. Even if she did, she'd understand." Then he smiled again, "You can now relax. The simulated wedding photo shoot is officially over. Now begins the real wedding ceremony, mine! Do you have the ring, my best man?"

I nodded, while tapping my breast pocket earnestly. "Ready when you are."

I noticed that Haruhi was now at the benches seated in between Renge and Éclair and chatting with them. Tamaki and Kyoya were having a soft debate with Huni and Mori listening in on their conversation. I bet it had something to do with me because Kyoya was smirking, and Huni was merrily nodding his head in agreement. Tamaki was glancing at me gazing at Haruhi and he winked knowingly. Haruhi caught me staring at her and she blushed.

She shifted her eyes to Renge who was talking about her new talk show, 'Target!' Damn! My heart was beating like bongo drums! I even had butterflies in my stomach. Never had I felt worse and it was on my brother's wedding day at that! Someone had to nudge me so that I could hand the ring to Kaoru. Kaoru took a short glance at my line of vision and just smiled at me, the mirth in his eyes foretold that my bachelor days would soon be over.

The End


End file.
